Catch Me in Your Eyes
by Rinalira Hikaru
Summary: Saat tengah kesulitan menggarap novel barunya, Levi mendapat software game dari Hange. Awalnya dia berpikir permainan akan berakhir membosankan seperti yang lain. Tetapi siapa sangka dirinya akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya tidak sanggup berpaling?/LevixEren/Alternate Universe, Adventure, Romance, Drama


Disclaimer: Attack on Titan ©Isayama Hajime. Merupakan hak cipta komikus, saya cuma meminjam karakter

Pair: Levi x Eren

Genre: Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Status: Ongoing

* * *

Catch Me in Your Eyes - Part 1

.

Hantaman keras membuyarkan konsentrasi Levi yang tengah menulis. Tanpa ditanya juga, ia tahu siapa yang berkunjung.

"Bisakah kau datang dengan cara yang normal, Kacamata Sial?" kata Levi kesal.

"Ah maafkan aku. Aku tak tahan untuk segera memberikanmu ini!" sahut Hange histeris. Wanita itu menunjukkan _cd_ dan benda seperti kacamata, namun lebih besar ukurannya. Levi menyuruhnya masuk dan duduk.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Erwin bilang kau sedang kesulitan mencari ide baru. Lalu katanya kali ini kau ingin mengambil tema _game_ sebagai bahan ceritamu. Karena itulah ...," Hange menyodorkan kedua benda yang dibawanya.

"Erwin sudah memberikanku beberapa _software game_ dan tak ada yang menarik."

Hange tetap bersemangat menawarkan, "Ayolah, kali ini kau pasti menyukainya. Genre permainannya memang petualangan biasa. Dibumbui dengan aksi dan pertarungan, lalu kau juga tak akan bermain sendiri. Memang masih uji coba sih ..."

"Seperti permainan virtual menggunakan internet?"

"Benar. Tetapi berbeda dengan _game_ virtual biasa. Permainan hanya bisa kau ikuti jika menerima _cd_ yang berisi kode berbeda di dalamnya. Selain itu —" Hange menunjuk benda seperti kacamata. " _Gear Visual Reality_ akan membuatmu berada seperti di dunia permainan sesungguhnya! Bukankah seorang penulis harus membuat tulisannya nyata, hm?"

Belum sempat Levi menjawab, nada dering menghentikannya. Bunyi ponsel Hange. Wanita itu menjawabnya. Mendengar percakapan si kacamata, pastilah itu Erwin. Setelah menutup telepon, wanita itu bangkit menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum pergi ia berbalik, "Aku akan datang tiga minggu lagi untuk mengambil software game itu dan mendengar pendapatmu. Kau harus memainkannya ya, Levi."

Apartemennya hening kembali. Dia mendengus, Hange tak akan menerima penolakan sekali meminta sesuatu. Levi paham benar dengan karakter temannya itu. Ia melirik dua benda yang diberikan Hange tadi. Levi sebenarnya sudah menyerah menggunakan tema _game_ dalam proyek yang baru. Kalau membuka lemari, sudah ada setumpuk _video game_ yang telah ia mainkan. Entah dirinya sendiri yang membeli atau pemberian Erwin. Apa yang menyenangkan dari sebuah _game_? Bermanfaat tidak, membuang waktu iya. Waktunya terlalu berharga untuk memahami dunia para bocah. Lagipula, _Gear_ yang dibawa Hange sudah banyak dilihatnya dalam film atau animasi _science_ _fiction_.

 _Tapi kalau wanita itu begitu yakin ..._

Levi meraih kedua benda itu dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Saat membuka _cd_ , ada kertas beserta kartu terjatuh. Saat membaca tulisan di kertasnya, pria itu bersyukur dia tidak melihat tulisan cakar ayam Hange. Isinya adalah petunjuk singkat memainkan _game_. Kau hanya perlu meng- _install_ , lalu memasukkan _username_ dan kode pada kartu yang diikut sertakan. Selanjutnya agar bisa bermain, kau tinggal memasang _gear_ _visual_ _reality_ -nya dan menggunakan _mouse_ maupun _keyboard_ komputer seperti biasa.

Levi sudah melaksanakan semua petunjuknya. Kemudian dia memasang kacamata tadi.

.

.

.

Dunia sekitarnya sekarang adalah kegelapan tanpa cahaya. Levi melihat sekeliling, dimana game akan dimulai?

"Selamat datang dalam _Lost in Wonderland_ , di mana semua keanehan berada. Silakan pilih perlengkapan yang Anda butuhkan," sahut sebuah suara.

Levi memilih kemeja putih, rompicokelat tua, dan celana panjang hitam. Sedang perlengkapan lain dia memilih belati sebagai senjata, kemudian sapu tangan untuk membersihkan yang kotor. Selesai memilih semua perlengkapan, mendadak pintu muncul di hadapannya. Begitu disentuh, pintunya membuka sendiri. Namun suasana tak ada bedanya, hanya ditambah ubin membentuk jalan. Ia melangkahi pintu dan berjalan melewatinya.

Saat menjejakkan kaki, lantai menghilang. Seketika Levi terjatuh, refleks pria itu memegangi bagian bawah pintu. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya berusaha meraih pintu agar bisa kembali.

Pintu pun mendadak ikut menghilang. Tak ada apapun yang bisa dipegang. Levi terjatuh, tanpa tahu dimana. Mati memang sudah pasti, tapi menggelikan sekali jika dirinya menemui ajal dalam dunia _game_.

.

.

.

Punggung Levi terasa sakit. Entah hidup atau mati, setidaknya dia sudah terlepas dari dunia hitam tanpa dasar. Ketika membuka mata, pria itu melihat bayangannya sendiri dan warna hijau. Ia memejamkan mata sekali lagi, sesudah dunia kegelapan sekarang malah dunia hijau?

Saat membuka mata kembali, warna hijau itu ternyata adalah mata dari seseorang yang menatapnya. Anak lelaki berekspresi polos, tanpa bicara pun seakan bertanya apa Levi masih hidup. Rambutnya coklat gelap dan bertelinga ... kelinci? Peri hutankah?

Begitu Levi bangkit, anak itu terperanjat dan lari tunggang-langgang. Apa-apaan itu? Spontan, Levi berusaha mengejarnya.

Suara gesekan daun menghentikan langkahnya. Levi bersiaga mengeluarkan belati miliknya. Dia refleks berbalik dan menangkis serangan seseorang. Pria, berambut pirang gelap, bermata abu-abu. Tak cukup satu, ternyata ada seorang lagi yang berniat menendangnya. Taktik serangan mendadaknya bagus, sayang kurang cepat. Pria itu dengan mudah memegangi kaki lawannya. Secepat kilat Levi menendang perut orang yang menyerangnya pertama kali. Pria itu limbung, gemetar memegangi perutnya.

"Farlan!" teriak rekannya.

 _Jadi penyerangnya yang pertama itu Farlan?_ Batinnya.

Sementara seorang lagi mengayunkan kaki satunya yang bebas. Levi melepas kaki yang ia pegangi dan menghalau serangannya. Satu tinju dari Levi lolos ke perut orang itu.

"Isabel!" gantian Farlan berteriak.

 _Sudah selesaikah?_ Saatnya menanyakan maksud kedua orang ini. Namun kelihatannya Levi melewatkan sesuatu.

Di belakang, seseorang mengunci leher dan membekap mulut Levi.

 _Siapa lagi sekarang?_

Lengan dilehernya menguat. Tetapi orang ini melupakan satu hal, yaitu kedua lengan Levi yang bebas. Dia mendorong siku ke belakang. Dorongannya cukup keras membuat orang itu terbatuk. _Pegangannya melemah, bagus!_ Satu tangan Levi memegangi lengan yang mencekiknya. Sementara lengan yang menyikut tadi, digunakannya untuk membanting orang itu. Usahanya sukses, anak itu terjatuh sekarang. Levi melepaskannya dan menatap mereka semua bergantian. Rupanya, yang membekapnya adalah bocah kelinci tadi.

Tanpa basa-basi, Levi bertanya, "Kenapa kalian menyerangku?"

Salah satu dari mereka yaitu Farlan, mencoba bangun dan berbicara. "Aku mengira kau adalah monster yang menjebak kami," jawabnya sembari memegangi perut.

Pria itu menatap Farlan sinis. "Apa wajahku ini terlihat seperti monster?"

"Maafkan aku, kami sudah beberapa kali dijebak. Banyak teman-teman kami yang sudah mati karena monster itu. Makanya kami begitu waspada melihat manusia yang tidak kami kenal."

Levi berpikir sejenak. Berarti permainan sudah dimulai sebelum ia masuk ke dalam dunia ini. "Lanjutkan," katanya.

"Aku menerima _software game_ dari majalah _Hit Game_. Katanya aku adalah salah satu yang beruntung karena telah menjawab kuisioner survei yang mereka buat sebulan lalu. Begitulah ceritaku dan rekanku yang lain bisa masuk ke dalam dunia ini," jelas Farlan panjang lebar.

"Berapa orang yang menerima _cd_ permainan itu?"

"Ada sepuluh orang pada awalnya. Sekarang tersisa kami bertiga. Ditambah kau, maka ada empat orang. Lalu ... kau sendiri juga mendapatkannya dari survei?"

"Tidak, aku mendapatkannya dari temanku," jawab Levi. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini?"

"Membunuh raja yang menjadi induk masalah. Raja ada di istana kota seberang. Kita harus melalui hutan ini untuk mencapainya. Tetapi, akan ada monster yang menghalangimu. Mereka mirip seperti manusia, namun tak berotak."

"Zombie?"

"Hmm. Sulit dibilang seperti itu. Mereka tidak berpakaian, berkelamin, dan berotak. Lalu mereka bisa menggigit lehermu hingga putus,"ujar Farlan. "Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Farlan Church, lalu yang perempuan namanya Isabel Magnolia. Kemudian yang kau banting tadi, namanya Eren Jeager. Siapa namamu?"

"Levi."

Tiba-tiba, Isabel bangkit dan menyahut, "Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah mendengar namamu."

"Mungkin kau pernah melihatnya di toko buku. Aku seorang penulis."

Terdengar koor 'oh' dari Isabel, sontak ia langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah Levi. Isabel memegang tangan Levi dan memandangi pria itu berbinar, "Kau Levi penulis novel _Your Shadows in Rain_?! Aku penggemar beratmu! Kyaaa! Tidak disangka aku bertemu langsung. Kenapa abang tidak pernah menerima undangan _talkshow_ dari komunitas penulis?"

Levi menaikkan satu alisnya. _Kenapa gadis ini memanggilnya_ abang _?_ Batinnya dalam hati. Dia melirik Farlan. Sadar Levi sedang risih akhirnya pria itu berkata, "Isabel menghormatimu. Biarkan saja, dia tak akan mengganggumu. Kalau kau ingin tahu, dia juga penulis."

Walau begitu, Levi tetap melepas genggaman Isabel. "Kita lanjutkan perjalanan sampai sore. Setelah itu kita istirahat dan lanjutkan lagi besok," perintahnya meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Wah, wah, sekarang dia yang bersikap seperti pemimpin," gumam Farlan. Dia lalu melirik ke arah teman kelincinya. "Eren, kau bisa berdiri? Mau kubantu?"

"Aku bisa bangun sendiri," kata Eren lirih. Diam-diam anak itu mencuri pandang punggung Levi. Eren tak mengira, pria itu juga balas menatapnya. Buru-buru anak itu berpaling.

Untungnya perjalanan lancar tanpa gangguan. Terlepas jika mereka bertemu monster nanti, hutan ini pemandangannya indah. Pepohonan dan rumput hijau berkilau. Ditambah bunga dan kupu-kupu beraneka warna menari-nari diatasnya. Nyanyian merdu para burung silih berganti mengiringi perjalan mereka. Hutan mulai sunyi ketika langit berwarna jingga. Keempatnya memutuskan beristirahat demi melanjutkan perjalanan esok hari.

.

.

.

Pagi hari mereka mencari buruan untuk makan. Baik dunia nyata maupun game, perasaan lapar tetap ada. Banyak kelinci berlalu-lalang, namun tidak ditangkap. Alasannya, karena Eren adalah kelinci. Jadinya, Isabel dengan telinga dan penciuman seperti kucing mencari ikan di danau. Berkat Isabel, perburuan cukup untuk jatah makan seharian.

Sembari berjalan, Levi bertanya, "Farlan, berapa lama perjalanan kita untuk sampai ke kota?"

"Kau tidak mendapat buku manualnya?"

"Kalau ada aku tak akan bertanya padamu."

"Dari buku petunjuknya, perjalanan di hutan memakan waktu seminggu. Lalu sebelum kau muncul, kami berada disini selama tiga hari. Jadi tinggal empat hari lagi kita akan mencapai kota," jawab Farlan.

Suasana hening kembali. Tak ada gangguan selama perjalanan. Beberapa jam sekali mereka beristirahat. Selagi bersantai, keempat orang itu bergiliran berjaga. Keadaan begitu aman, entah pertanda baik atau buruk.

Hingga sore menjelang, monster yang dimaksud Farlan tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

.

.

.

Sudah tengah malam, Levi masih terjaga. Mungkin dia sudah mampu beradaptasi, atau memang kebiasaan pria itu begadang gara-gara pekerjaan. Semuanya sedang tertidur lelap. Tapi kelihatannya, ada seorang lagi yang tidak ia lihat.

Levi pergi meninggalkan Farlan dan Isabel. Menajamkan mata dan pendengaran, dirinya melangkah sepelan mungkin. Tak lupa belati selalu ia pegang. Konsentrasinya buyar saat mendengar suara percikan air. Jaraknya tak jauh dari posisi Levi berdiri. Kendati demikian, kelihatannya sumber air tertutup pepohonan ini.

Ketika mencapai pepohonan, dugaannya benar. Danau yang cukup luas membentang di hadapannya—juga Eren. Kepala bocah itu muncul ke permukaan. Apa yang dilakukannya tengah malam begini?

Saat Eren membuka mata, pria itu terpana. Padahal jarak mereka cukup jauh. Dilihat dari sini pun bolo matanya seperti titik hijau kecil. Namun, kaki Levi refleks melangkah mendekatinya.

Tanpa sadar, jarak mereka begitu dekat. Pendengaran Eren yang tajam membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan. Keduanya saling tatap.

Eren sontak memutus kontak mata. Bocah itu menenggelamkan diri ke dalam danau.

Levi berlari ke arah danau meneriaki nama Eren, anak itu tersentak. Tetapi, yang membuat Eren tak kalah terkejut adalah suara lain di belakangnya. Saat berbalik, ternyata monster berada dalam posisi siap menerkamnya.

 _Celaka, bahkan saat ini ia tak membawa senjata!_

Suara ceburan air mengalihkan fokus Eren bersamaan dengan monster itu. Levi, secara gesit bergerak ke arah monster itu seraya menikam belati ke jantungnya. Monster itu goyah, dia mengambil kembali belatinya sebelum monster itu jatuh ke danau. Keadaan tenang sesaat.

Tenaga yang cukup kuat menarik tangannya ke belakang. Ternyata perbuatan Eren. Tak lama setelahnya, kepala makhluk tadi muncul lagi. Seharusnya monster ini sudah mati kan? Levi yakin sekali sudah menusukkan belatinya tepat ke jantung.

"Tengkuk ...," bisik Eren.

"Apa katamu?"

"Potong tengkuknya, itu satu-satunya cara untuk membunuh monster tadi."

Tanpa banyak tanya, Levi menghadapi makhluk itu. Monster itu melayangkan cakarnya ke arah Levi. Dengan cepat dia menangkap lengan yang berniat mencakarnya. Ia menarik lengan itu. Sementara tangan yang satunya dengan belati memotong tengkuk makhluk tadi sedalam mungkin. Kemudian dia melepaskan monsternya. Makhluk itu kembali tercebur ke danau. Beberapa menit, sesudah memastikan kematian makhluk tadi pria itu baru mengendurkan fokusnya.

Eren, adalah seseorang yang tak pernah peduli dengan situasi sekitarnya. Tapi, sejak saat dirinya bertukar pandang dengan Levi ... seakan dunia hanya berpusat pada mereka berdua.

Levi mengusap poninya ke atas gara-gara menghalangi pandangan. Dia lalu berpaling melirik Eren. Kenapa adegan adu pandang ini terus berulang?

Iris gelap mengintimidasi, beradu dengan iris hijau nan polos. Gemuruh menguasai dada Eren hingga terasa sesak. Sadar terlalu lama bertukar pandang, anak itu berpaling. Terburu-buru ia naik ke daratan dan mengambil pakaiannya. Setelah itu, dia lari terbirit-birit.

 _Apa anak itu lupa dia sedang tidak memakai pakaian sehelai pun?_

Semakin dikejar, anak itu akan menjauhinya. Untuk kali ini, Levi membiarkan Eren menghindarinya.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

* * *

Hai, Rinalira disini ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai!

Catch Me in Your Eyes adalah _entry_ ke-4 untuk Levi Song Festival. Sebelumnya judul ini sudah terlebih dulu di- _upload_ di situs Wattpad.

Akhir kata, segala masukan seperti kritik, saran, maupun _request_ silakan utarakan tanpa sungkan. Saya akan berusaha membalasnya ^^

Rinalira Hikaru


End file.
